


[Podfic] Conspicuous

by sophinisba



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Undercover As Gay, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: thingswithwings's story read aloud: Sophie and Parker undercover at a lesbian bar.





	[Podfic] Conspicuous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256900) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



> This is my first podfic made on a new computer, my first podfic in six months, and my first podfic made with Audacity! Thanks to thingswithwings for blanket permission and so many good fics that I always know I'll be able to find something I want to read in her archive. And huge thanks to paraka for hosting my podfics and especially for helping me out this week after I lost my password. <3 <3

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Leverage/Conspicuous.mp3) | **Size:** 5.6 MB | **Duration:** 5:33 minutes

  
---


End file.
